


Reignite

by TheAddict4Dramatics



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, F/M, Fluff, Mulder doesn't leave, No angst here, SO MUCH FLUFF, Season 9 AU, Stay-At-Home Parent Fox Mulder, Working Mom Dana Scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAddict4Dramatics/pseuds/TheAddict4Dramatics
Summary: Scully smiled at the sight that greeted her as she finally made it through her front door, at least two hours after she had initially planned to be home. Mulder was, what could only be described, as sprawled across the sofa, head throwback against the pillows, a soft snore emanating from his open mouth. A quieter, echo snore accompanied him from the baby monitor beside him. Her soft, sleepy boys.The fluffiest of fluff pieces set in a little AU Season 9 world where Mulder doesn't leave because I don't want him to.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Reignite

Scully smiled at the sight that greeted her as she finally made it through her front door, at least two hours after she had initially planned to be home. Mulder was, what could only be described, as sprawled across the sofa, head throwback against the pillows, a soft snore emanating from his open mouth. A quieter, echo snore accompanied him from the baby monitor beside him. Her soft, sleepy boys. 

She’d had such a terribly _long_ day and he looked so, so warm and comfy that she just couldn’t help herself. She silently removed her shoes and coat and as gently as she could manage lowered herself into his lap. Mulder flinched awake with a sharp intake of breath. 

“Shhh...” she cooed softly as she wrapped herself around him like a kitten and pressed her lips to the side of his neck. “Shhh... it’s just me.” 

She felt him relax instantly and a moment later his arms found their way around her back, holding her closer to him and skimming up and down her spine. She sighed in contentment, feeling truly comfortable for the first time in hours. 

“You better be Scully.” He informed the top of her head, still unable to see her face that was burrowing into the warmth of his shoulder. 

“Nuh-uh, it’s me Frohike.” She teased, her chuckle tickling his skin. Ah a flirty, giggly Scully – his favourite kind of Scully.

“Well you certainly smell a lot better than you usually do Frohike.” 

After a few more moments of peaceful silence, Scully finally untucked her head from his shoulder to look at him.

“Hi.” She whispered, almost shyly, before lowering her face to his and greeting him with a few slow and tender kisses. 

“Hi back.” Mulder replied as she withdrew slightly. He couldn’t help running his tongue over his lips to savour the taste of her there. 

They were slowly reigniting the intimate part of their relationship since William had been born and he wanted to enjoy any such closeness as much as he could. He knew they were right to take things slow. The whole pregnancy and birth had been so traumatic for Scully and him, in a different way. And they had only just begun to explore this new thing between them when he had been taken. 

Yes, they were right to take things slow. But it didn’t mean it wasn’t slowly killing him. He ached for her in a way that was frankly terrifying. But it wasn’t just sex or intimacy that he was missing, god knows he had had longer dry spells than this in his not so distant past. It was her, specifically her, specifically being inside her and feeling her all around him, specifically smelling her all over him and hearing her little moans as he found just the right angle, specifically the creased up little frown that formed between her eyebrows just before she was about to come. He did his best to suppress a moan. 

“How was your day?” He asked her to distract himself and hopefully also her from the growing evidence of his spiralling thoughts.

“Uh long.” She sighed before nuzzling her way back into the crook of his neck. “You’re so warm…” Further nuzzling followed until it felt as if she may very well be trying to burrow her way into his skin. Mulder grinned. A flirty, giggly, cuddly Scully – even better. “How was your day?”

“Oh very busy and productive. We did a shit load of laundry and then we went grocery shopping and then we rounded everything off with a kickass trip to the park.” He felt Scully smile against him in response.

“I bet it was kickass. Those park-Moms love you.” She teased. As she spoke her hand found its way to the collar of his t-shirt and she slipped her cold fingers underneath, selfishly warming them against skin of his collarbone. Mulder shivered against the feeling of it though he didn’t want her to stop. “You’re a triple threat.”

“What?!” He laughed in genuine amusement.

“You have a nice smile and good arms,” to prove her point she took her hand out of his collar and ran it up and down his bicep. Her fingers were no longer so chilly but he continued to shiver nonetheless. “…and a baby! Those Moms don’t stand a chance!” Scully exclaimed in a fit of giggles. He laughed too and then squeezed her tighter against his chest as his lips found her forehead. Her knees tightened around his hips in response and her bare toes curled around the side of his thighs. Every square inch of her was pressed up against him and it couldn’t possibly have felt any better.

“Well unfortunately for them I’m only interested in one Mom.”

“Really? Anyone I know?”

He huffed out a laugh and tightened his arms even further around her. He was nothing short of crushing her to him now but she didn’t seem to be complaining, quite the opposite in fact when he felt, more than heard, her second sigh of contentment in as many minutes. He tried to let her obvious comfort calm him. All day he’d told himself tonight was the night he was going to bring it up with her, not matter what, and he couldn’t deny she was in an approachable mood. Still, he was scared. So much seemed to be riding on this one thing. 

“There was something I needed to talk to you about...” Mulder started. He sounded unsure to his own ears but if Scully picked up on it she didn’t mention it, simply humming in acknowledgement. He took a deep breath before continuing: “the lease on my apartment is up at the end of next month and I was wondering... should I renew it?” 

Scully shifted slightly so she could look at him. Her eyes were serious but otherwise unreadable, though her fingers had not ceased their gentle exploration.

“Do you want to renew it?” She asked slowly.

“Honestly...” Scully gave him a look he couldn’t help but laugh at and with that some of the tension dissipated and he re-found his confidence. “No.” He stated simply. “I mean I don’t see much of a point; I can count on one hand the amount of times I’ve been back there since William was born. But I didn’t want to push or... assume...” 

Scully pushed up and caught his lips in a tender kiss. When she pulled back she was smiling at him in what he thought was something close to adoration. His stomach spiked unexpectedly as it did sometimes when he was reminded of just how much he loved her. 

“I don’t think you should renew it either.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He was grinning like an idiot, he knew he was, but he just couldn’t help it. They’d just agreed to live together in the most _them_ way possible. Him, Scully and the baby officially all at one address. A family home. And funny how he always thought such a thing would feel like an almighty cage when actually now it felt as if it were the only thing he’d ever wanted, the only thing he’d ever been made for. This woman and this child. This family. 

“Okay.” Mulder replied, simultaneously surprised and expectant of the emotion in his voice. “I can get rid of a load of stuff and the rest can go in storage.” 

“You can bring things here too, if you’d like. I want you to feel like this is your home too.” Scully told him seriously. 

“You and the kid are here. It already feels like home to me.” 

“Save it for the park-Moms!” Scully joked though the humour did not quite cover the wobble in her voice or the unfallen tears in her eyes. Mulder squeezed her hips in quiet reassurance, more than aware the feeling was overwhelming them both.

“I told you already…” He began, stretching slightly to rest his forehead against hers. “The only Mom I’m interested in doesn’t frequent the parks too often. You’re more likely to find her in the autopsy bay.”

“Ooh really? Sounds kinda… _spooky_.” Scully whispered dramatically against his lips. 

Suddenly Mulder’s fingers were at her sides, finding just the place he knew she was most ticklish and attacking her mercilessly. She shrieked in laughter and wriggled about on his lap so much that if it weren’t for his elbows on her hips she would have surely fallen off. And he was wrong, her on his lap could feel better, infinitely better. She was creating such a delicious friction with the front of his jeans that he could not suppress the moan this time. Scully stopped moving as soon as the sound escaped his lips. Mulder stilled his fingers and took a big breath. He’d taken it too far, he could tell. She’d just wanted to play around a bit and he and his traitorous, sex-starved self had taken it too far.

“Scully, I’m…”

The apology died on his lips when he saw the look in her eyes. The smug, satisfied, cat that got the fucking canary look in her eyes. Only then did he realise she knew exactly what she was doing. As if to prove this point Scully leaned forward and pressed herself further into him, applying direct weight onto his straining crotch. She did this without taking her eyes off of him and when she found the exact pressure she was looking for she took her bottom lip between her teeth and gave a little thrust of her pelvis. There was no denying the moan that escaped from him then, the feeling so overwhelming he threw his head back and closed his eyes.

“You’re not playing fair Scully.” He told her through gritted teeth. Even with his eyes closed he could sense her smile. Her victorious little grin. He felt her upper body move towards him and the next thing he knew she was indulging him in little kisses and nips along the underside of his jaw. When she found a particular spot she enjoyed she sucked it hard between her lips and he bucked up so forcibly he almost upended her from his lap. Dana Scully had him pinned to her couch and by the feel of it was giving him one hell of a hickey. A badge of honour to show off to the park-Moms tomorrow. As her lips continued their unrelenting assault on his neck, one of her hands trailed its way down the front of his t-shirt, moving purposefully towards its destination. She paused for a few moments at the waist band of his jeans before continuing and running her hand over the outside of bulge in his jeans. Her knuckles ran over the stiff ridges of denim before she cupped him fully in the palm of her hand.

“Fuck Scully…” Mulder hissed. He was dangerously close to coming in his pants like an overexcited teenager. This was the very last thing he had expected out of this evening but he could not have been happier with the turn of events.

And then, just as quickly as it had started, it stopped. Scully removed her hands and lips from his body and pulled back, almost out of his lap completely. When he tried to meet her eye she stoically refused him, choosing instead to look over his shoulder towards her bedroom. No doubt planning her escape. Mulder felt as if he had whiplash from the complete one-eighty that had just happened. He couldn’t stop his head from spinning or formulate any words in enough time to attempt some damage control before she started speaking:

“I’m gonna go take a shower. Wash this very long day off of me.” Scully said, her tone typically impenetrable.

“Okay.” He tried his best not to sound too disappointed but he was fairly sure he failed in that.

He couldn’t think what had happened to change her mood so abruptly. He hoped it was just that it had momentarily all got too much – their decision to move in together and the sudden ramped up intimacy between them. But then she had certainly led the way with that. She was the one that had decided to take up residence in his lap and then squirm around there to her heart’s content. Perhaps she had scared herself. When it came to their sexual history the desire and the longing much outweighed the actual doing. They had almost seven years of the former and only a few short but exquisite weeks of the latter. And that was over a year ago. They still had so much to learn about each other in that regard.

Mulder saw her swallow nervously and felt his own nerves spike. But, as she had once told him, she would always keep him guessing and her next words shocked the hell out of him:

“Do you want to come with me? Help wash my back…” And then she was leaning over him once more, invading every inch of his personal space again in the most enjoyable way. “… and my front…”

“Ye… are you sure? It’s… is it not too… soon?” He stuttered, very aware that he looked both awe-inspired and terrified and thus probable totally un-fuckable as well. Scully smiled at him and shook her head. She leaned closer still to him and pressed her lips against his forehead, almost in reassurance. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Was his whispered confession delivered to her chin. If she hadn’t been so close to his face he would have seen that very chin tremble slightly in response to his words.

“You won’t.” Scully promised, pulling back to meet his eye. “We just need to go slow.”

“We can do that.” He promised back. His hands were physically shaking against her thighs at the thought of being so close to her again. At the idea that somehow, despite it all, she wanted to give all of herself to him, that she wanted all of him in return. He blinked back the emotion forming behind his eyes. He didn’t know about her but his postnatal hormones were really kicking him in the balls today.

“You might need to warm me up a bit.” She told him.

Scully bit her lip but not in coquettish flirtation this time, more shy uncertainty. Mulder laughed aloud, he couldn’t help it. As if such a thing would ever be anything other than complete _heaven_ to him. He could go down on her for the rest of eternity and never once find it anything other than that. He may have only done it a few, glorious times but of that he was entirely certain. Fox Mulder once born to investigate the unexplainable and search for the truth now reborn to raise his son and perform endless cunnilingus on Agent Dana Scully, M.D.

He surprised them both when he suddenly stood, gripping onto to the back of Scully’s thighs to take her with him. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist even as she squealed at the sudden movement. When he looked at her her cheeks were flushed red in a mixture of anticipation and arousal. Scully lowered her mouth onto his, opening her lips at once to let his tongue sweep inside. This time the moan came from Scully as she squeezed her legs tighter around him. There was something so primitively attractive about his easy show of strength. She ached for him in that specific way that went right to her core, that made her feel empty and desperate to be fulfilled. She shivered against him at the thought that soon she would be. Soon. But not soon enough.

“Mulder…” She whined impatiently into his lips, hoping to portray the urgency she was feeling despite her warning they needed to take things slow.

“I’ve missed you so damn much.” If she wasn’t so horny the sincerity in his voice would have been enough to make her cry. This beautiful, earnest man.

“I’ve missed you too.”

And with that he carried her to the bedroom. _Their_ bedroom in _their_ home to start the rest of _their_ lives. Together.


End file.
